Beth Knightbane, Human Wizard 16
Beth Knightbane CR 16 Female Human Wizard16 Lawful Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Init +0; Senses Listen +3, Spot +3 Languages Common, Draconic, Orc, Elven, Zeph(or one of your choice) ----- AC 19, touch 12, flat-footed 19 (+5 Armor, +2 Natural, +2 Deflection) hp 66 (16D4+16+16); Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +13 ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee Quarterstaff +8,+3 (1D6Magic/x2) Ranged Ranged touch +8 (as spell/x2) Base Atk +8; Grp +7 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Combat Gear Robe of Useful Items Class Spells Prepared (CL 16)level or 20+spell level for Necromancy Spells: 0lv: Detect Magic x4 1lv: Mount, Alarm, Comprehend Languages, Unseen Servent, Identify x2 2lv: False Life, Whispering Wind, Arcane Lock x2, Command Undead x2 3lv: Sepia Snake Sigil, Dispel Magic x2, Deep Slumber x3 4lv: Stoneskin, Fear x2, Animate Dead x2, Rary's Mnemonic Enhancer 5lv: Mordy's Private Sanctum, Symbol of Sleep, Teleport, Summon Undead V x2 6lv: Repulsion, Mislead, Create Undead x2 7lv: Spell Turning, Finger of Death x3 8lv: Greater Prying Eyes, Bigby's Clenched Fist, Maze ----- Abilities Str 8, Dex 10, Con 12, Int 26, Wis 16, Cha 8 SQ Human Traits, Summon Familiar Feats Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus(Necro), Greater Spell Focus(Necro), Spell Penetration, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Greater Spell Penetration, Deceitful, Skill Focus(Disguise), Heighten Spell, Forge Ring, Improved Toughness Skills Concentration +20, Craft(Embroidery) +18, Disguise +14, Knowledge(Any Three) +27, Spellcraft +27 Possessions +1/+1 Quarterstaff(Made from a T-Rex Theigh Bone), Bracers of Armor +5, Ring of Protection +2, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Eyepatch of Int +4(As Headband of Int +4), Robe of Useful Items, Eye's of the Eagle, Figuerine of Wonderous Power: Silver Raven, 2100GP Spellbook All prepared spells plus: 0lv: All, 1lv: Cause Fear, Chill Touch, Ray of Enfeeblement, Color Spray, 3lv:Gentle Repose, 6lv: Gaes/Quest, 7lv: Awaken Undead, Simulacrum, 8lv: Create Greater Undead ----- Variants If you don't have the Spell Compendium, replace Summon Undead V with Summon Monster V and Awaken Undead with a spell of your choice. Appearance: Approching you slowly is a woman supported by her two companions. She has very long Blond Hair, obscuring one of Her bright Blue eyes. As She draws nearer, you would probily say that at one time She was quite pretty but Her features are marred by what appear to have been numerus injuries that had not healed properly. Her companions, a Tall, Broad man in Full-Plate and a Full Helm and an individual in layers and layers of robes that completely obscure every detail of his or her appearance, appear to constantly glance around at everyone they pass as though worried that they will be attacked at any moment. She points at you and your companions and speaks quietly in a pained voice "Bov, Gorge. They will certainly be able to help us with our problem." Her Armored Companion speaks in a slightly unnatural voice "GREETINGS. MY NAME IS GORGE AND MY MOMMY WOULD LIKE TO HIRE YOU TO HELP US WITH AN IMPORTANT MATTER. WOULD YOU PLEASE ACCOMPANY US TO OUR TOWER SO WE CAN DISCUSS THIS MATTER IN MORE DETAIL AWAY FROM PRYING EYES AND EARS?" Background: Beth was the only child of a smalltime Tailor who was looking to climb the social latter so he arranged for his daughter's marrage to the handsome son of a Noble, Garren Nightbane. By the time they were to be Wed, the Noble's Son, also named Garren Nightbane, had inherited his ailling fathers position as Knight Commander of the Royal Guard and Beth had discovered she had great talent for Wizardry. They had a Wedding that nearly rivaled a Royal Wedding. But, everything went to hell for Beth in the following Days as She discovered that Her "Knight in Shining Armor" was nothing of the sort! Garren was to put it bluntly the most Abusive Husband The World Has Ever Seen in private but put up the most covincing Front of Love and Kindness in public. The front was so convincing that noone would belive her when She would try to get help! Not even Her Own Father would belive Her! Eventually, She realized She would have to deal with him Herself but She needed to heal and recuperate first so that Winter, while Her husband was away on duty, She made a Simulacrum of Herself using Her own Right Eye and Ordered it to do whatever Garren told it to do when he got back. Then, She teleported as far away as she could to heal and Plan. She ended up in the ruins of a battlefield where Orcs and Elves had fought long ago. There She animated two skeletons, one Orc and one Elf, and Awakened them. Beth named the Orc Skeleton Gorge(the Orc word meaning First Son) and the Elf Skeleton Bovin'Ka(the Elven word meaning basicaly Best Friend or literaly "Family in all but Blood"). She also decided to add a "K" to her last name to signify Her desire to bring Justice(or more) to the Basterd whom it originaly belonged to! The three "Allies of Justice" then set out to find a safe place to plan and prepare to take their vengance on Garren. Plot Hooks: 1: Beth hires the Party to help her take revenge on her Husband! 2: Garren find out that his Wife has been replaced by a Simulacrum and hires the party to find and "Rescue" Her. One last note: Gorge and Bovin'Ka will be coming soon, so look for them:) And here they are:) Gorge Knightbane, Awakened Skeleton Fighter9 Bovin'Ka Knightpiercer, Awakened Skeleton Ranger9 category:CR 16 category:Human category:Wizard